compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Proddkie
is the Bullseye Complien. It belongs to the Martial and Toxic Elements. It is the grown form of Porkie. Appearance Proddkie is a Complien with large, buggy eyes with red and white concentric circles, red eyelids, and a large red stinger pointing out between them resembling a nose. Its mouth is wide with many teeth in a grimace, and it has two pointed antennae that also end in stingers. A neck connects this face to its body, which is colored much like a target with red and white circles, and four brown arms with white gloves at the end extend from the back, as well as two brown legs ending in socks. It has a tail that also ends in a stinger. Information Unlike their previous forms, Proddkies are much more actively aggressive, ready to pick a fight with whatever picks a fight with it. Proddkies will actively pound their chest as if they are saying "Come at me, come at me!" Although most other Compliens know to take their bright palette as a warning sign, some Compliens are attracted to the bright colors, and will take on the Proddkie in combat. If Proddkies can't attract others, they may search for combat themselves, by clinging to trees, and peering over whatever Compliens are passing through. Proddkies themselves, are physically frail, but make up for it with their numerous limbs and quick movements, alongside their venomous stingers, of course. Proddkies are flexible Compliens, usually able to land coordinated attacks with their many limbs, though they also are hardly ever to take much of a hit. Their weak point is, unfortunately, the exact center of their stomach, which if hit will leave the Proddkie stunned for a few seconds. However, during this time, the Proddkie may attempt to attack by literally nosediving towards its opponent, injecting toxins with the stinger on its face. The antennae and tail also function as stingers, though they are much harder to aim. Much like a Porkie, these toxins are at worst, able to leave one bedridden, though obviously, in the heat of combat, this isn't exactly beneficial. In historic times, Baryta colonies that lived near Proddkie populations would often make sports out of fighting these Compliens as a test of strength. While usually a Proddkie wouldn't be difficult to take out, their dexterity would make them a fun fight, and their venom could easily trade the turns of battle. It's often argued that the weak points of Proddkies were discovered through these battles, and additionally that this is how the antidote for their poison was found. In modern days, these battles have sharply declined out of greater respect for the wild Proddkie populace, though it is still practiced fairly rarely in some communities, where they are certain to attract many local viewers. Other Complinoids have gotten in on the sport as well, and it seems as though the Napente generally perform best, due to their poison resistance and bulkier bodies. Habitat Proddkies primarily live in jungle habitats, meaning that they are most often found in large swarms in Afrfana, Eshain, and Aprya, where they may often startle local populations. Proddkies are rarely seen in Oswaria, Cuze, and Zuya, though the lower temperatures in these countries often drives them away, especially in the winters, where they typically migrate south. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Proddkie is derived from "prod" and "pokey." Design Proddkie is inspired by targets used in archery, as well as arrows. It additionally takes inspiration from cartoon bugs, which are a different thing from regular bugs entirely. Trivia *Proddkie was initially designed in 2010 under the name "Sporkie." The name "Proddkie" was chosen in 2019 because the designer forgot the original name for a while, and she actually considered switching back to Sporkie for a moment, but decided against it. **While Proddkie was initially designed in 2010, it was not posted online until 2019, and the original Complipedia page for Porkie made no mention of its grown form. It is possible Proddkie was forgotten for a very long amount of time, and only barely remembered many years later. Gallery Proddkie Rough Sketch.png|Rough sketch of Proddkie. Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Martial Element Category:Toxic Element Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Common Compliens Category:Bug Compliens Category:Jungle Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Herbivorous Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens